Breaking Point
by Blue de Heart
Summary: He breaks her, or he crumbles to her. In the end, one of them will lose this game, but both are ready to go to all lengths to make the other cripple before they do. Who will win?. -Repost/Continuation-
1. Setting Up the Board

**Disclaimer: I own no characters used in this fanfiction. This is purely fan made and unrelated to the producer of the show.**

 **THIS IS A SMUT, THIS WILL HAVE A LOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT! DON'T BE SHOCKED WHEN THEMES GET HEATED!**

 **This will take place when they are all in their early 20's. About 6 years in the future if I am correct...if I'm not, apologies.**

This is how it was, all they knew, they'd save the day, defeat the villain and bring peace to the everyday civilian. It was now more expected for them to throw their lives on the line instead of appreciated, but hey, that's how the hero thing worked.

At least at the end of the day they knew that they had each other, over the years they became everything to one another. They became brother's, sister's, even deeper than that for some. They held each other through hard times, laughed through the good, succeeded in the darkness and brought out a light in each other that shown itself through every obstacle they've had to face. They were the Teen Titans, just your everyday group of amazing super heroes.

Well...not so much Teen anymore really. They all had grown naturally.

Robin, though still slender had built up a lot in the past 6 years, his features were no longer boyish but more defined and rugged, he was after all a man now, they all were...well not Raven and Starfire of course, but they were no longer small girls, they were women, defined and shapely.

Robin seemed less troubled as well, he started to have fun, to allow himself the satisfaction of a few free hours of just being Robin, a person who didn't have the world on his shoulders and while every once and awhile he would dedicate hours to research he no longer was spending days even weeks trapped in his work room, trying to figure everything out. He still periodically prepared for every possible situation that reared it's face, but he learned to just let things happen, to go along with the flow instead of fighting a river.

Everyone thinks it was Starfire who helped him clear his head of worry and helped him find a balance between just Robin and Robin consumed by obsession. Even Robin couldn't deny the influence the beautiful tameranian had on his character, but pride wouldn't allow him to think he was weak enough to bend to her opinion, but that was okay, for she never sought any praise. All she really wanted was his love, which she had in her fingertips, but even now, Robin was cautious, cool, and silent about the love he felt for her, though they all could see it clear as day. He trusted so much in her, she was his rock when he drifted too far into sea, she was his shoulder, as he was hers. They kept it at safe flirting if that, very safe flirting actually, to someone else, you couldn't see the relationship, but to the other Titans, it was the elephant in the room.

Starfire, she was different now too. She had always been a naive girl, she still was a bit, but not as naive as she was all those years ago. Life on earth, hell just life in that unfortunate city stricken by all manner of crimes changes you. She had witnessed so much unknown to her, her home, her planet was nothing like ours including how she and everyone else had to live on it. This though was home for her now actually, so this was her planet now, these her people, her friends, her family. She still held her odd way of speaking but she had a vast vocabulary now, no longer confused about our words, how some sounded similar and held different meanings. She understood now. It was weird for the rest of the Titans to see the curiosity out of her eyes, the confused looks she adorned almost every time someone spoke to her were becoming so scarce to them now.

Cyborg hadn't changed much, sure, he updated his software. He remodeled his body, more on the weapons and hardware and not so much on the appearance besides a few minor tweaks here and there, he looked the same. He of course grew up more in maturity, but not by to much. Pizza, video games, and obsessing over all types of technology still consumed a good portion of his free time but now he went out more, he hung out more with girls and less at the tower. He even managed to acquire a list of numbers in his phone that someone would probably have to scroll for at least a few minuets to find the bottom of. The team didn't judge, Cyborg wasn't a player, he treated each girl with respect, never went out of the line, pressured them, or anything. Half of the girls were just friends, some he dated off and on.

Recently he had been going out with one girl in particular a lot more than any other girl he had seen. The team hoped that he found someone he could have something with, they always wished the best for each other and hoped to see their older brother settled down and happy. Besides his interest in more adult wants, he never really changed, he was the same Cyborg. They all really didn't change to much, they opened up more, learned more about each other, all bonded tightly together, though Cyborg and Beast Boy were still immature, Starfire still the most innocent, though not really that innocent anymore, just compared to them she was. Raven was still cool and calm, and Robin, besides having given up some of his perfectionist ways was still the thoughtful leader.

One of the team mates to make the biggest change in appearance though was Beast Boy. He was the shortest at one point, even Raven was taller than him. Now that wasn't the case, he grew a substantial amount within the last couple of years. He was still below 6'0 ft, but now he stood at 5'10 or 5'11 give or take. He still looked like the old Beast Boy, his face loosing some of the roundness that comes with being young, his jaw more defined. His fangs grew a bit more, his ears still pointed, and of course, his skin was still green. He was more toned now, his body wasn't overly buff but you could see clearly through his tight clothing the strong definition of his muscles, his body lean and powerful. Years of training had made him strong and well built but not to much where it was an over bearing amount, it was in harmony, not too little, not too much.

He was still the jester, the prankster, the agitator as some, especially a certain demonness tended to call him. Everyone understood he was goofy though in a good way, usuallyjust trying to bring humor into things. Like Cyborg he couldn't get enough of video games and childish antics. Some things may never change. He though seemed wiser, more controlled with himself, more interwoven with his animal side. He had an intelligence about him that seemed to come out only when needed, like he repressed a genius part of himself that randomly would pop out from time to time, but besides that, he really did act very similar to what he'd always been like.

That small spark of wisdom he had helped also spark a friendship between Raven and him, not that there wasn't one before, they all did care for each other, but in the older days, him and Raven butted heads a lot, now that didn't happen as often, thankfully for him, he really enjoyed her company, she was quiet and calm while he was the opposite. It was refreshing to see things from a more stoic point of view, it enlightened him in a way, she enlightened him in a way.

While Raven was still a bit off towards too much affection and bonding she defiantly had warmed up over the years. She found herself enjoying her friends, her team, her _family_ a lot more as of the late, she felt at ease with them, with herself, she could let her guard down, even if it was for just a bit, it still felt like a great weight was lifted from her.

Raven had made a huge appearance change as well. She still stayed short in height, her skin still almost gray in colour, her hair still deep purple. Her face had matured, she had more defined cheek bones, fuller lips, a more angled jaw. Truthfully, she was a beautiful women. Her hair was long now, very long, reaching down the small of her back and right above the swell of her rump. Her body had matured, clearly. When she was younger, her chest was small, her body thin. She was lush now, toned but still very soft. Her breasts now were large, perky, and looked perfect above her smooth, flat stomach. Her hips were soft graceful curves leading to milky thighs. Her body was a sight to behold, almost carved out to meet perfection, had there been such a truth as the word.

Of course, her and Starfire's mature bodies, strapped into tight clothing didn't go unnoticed by the guys, but they'd rather not be caught ogling over their team mates, no matter how tempting they looked. Besides Robin who had the benefit of indulging his desires unto the alien as she did with him.

So after the Titans, as they were now called, teen having been dropped from their name at some point in time, settled in to the room and all found a place to sit on the couch and relax, they let the peace of knowing that they made it through another fight wash over them. All was comfortably silent, Robin having Starfire lean against his shoulder, Cyborg in the middle, feet propped up on the table, Beast Boy leaning his head towards Raven, but not exactly on her.

The peace was comforting, until a ring went off. The ring wasn't an emergency, instead just the ringing of Cyborg's phone. He gave them a sheepish grin before standing up and walking away from the group.

"Better answer this." Cyborg said before he trailed off into the hallway. After a few moments Cyborg came back, but didn't rejoin his team on the couch. " Uh, hey guys I'll be back later, if any emergency happens I'll have my signal turned on so I'll be aware, I'll see ya guys later!" He yelled, already heading out the room, they could hear him leave through a sliding door before they couldn't hear his steps anymore.

"Aww! Dude not fair! He said he was going to play this new game we got with me tonight!" Beast Boy whined, his complaints falling on deaf ears. "Well seeing as he's not gunna be back tonight." Beast Boy sighed again, " Robin, do you...perhaps wanna play?" He said, sheepish, he knew Robin still didn't fully like video games unless his pride was baited on the line, Starfire still was pretty bad at video games, and Raven...he was sure she wasn't a gaming fan either.

Robin shook his head, which Beast Boy expected ready to use the more lower tactic of gettting the bird boy to take up the offer... "Me and Star were going to head out and do a night patrol tonight, we heard something might be going down, nothing too big so that's why I didn't call the rest of you guys out tonight. Maybe tomorrow I'll join in on a game or two?" Robin quickly shooting down his plan, Beast Boy already guessing he wouldn't keep that promise, knowing he'd just have to play it alone.

"Fine, go have fun on your secret lovers pretend mission." He grumbled, Robin casting him a glare before he let out a breath of air. "Come on Star, lets get on our way just in case this information is reliable."

"Most certainly Robin." Star smiled, floating up and following him, before they fully left, Beast Boy could faintly hear Starfire ask what he meant about a secret lovers mission.

He grinned when he heard Robin let out a long sigh before they were gone and the only ones left were himself and Raven, who seemed to be reading a book she had left on the coffee table a previous night. After a few moments of thinking about what to do, he groaned in boredom, he didn't want to play alone, yet Raven had all her attention on a stupid book, leaving him basically alone.

 _Stupid book_.

He decided he would bug her into spending time with him, it was either that or die of boredom. Besides...Raven was fun to push and he loved to get her flustered. Hearing a distant chuckle in the back of his head.

"Whatcha' reading?" Beast Boy said before slinking over to Raven and looking at the book, his body almost touching hers. _Almost_. He felt her stiffen at the closeness, but not flinch or move away, or answer, instead she chose to ignore him.

Fine, if she wanted it that way, he'd make her notice him.

He left out a hot breath against her ear, he could hear her pulse quicken, before he moved down a bit and took an inhale of breath near her neck. her scent invaded his senses. He liked the way she smelled, that's why on rare moments like these, when he had her all alone he would usually push her as far as she would go, get as close as he could and take in as much of her as she'd let him before she would back down, flinch away, or just plainly leave. This routine of closeness started some time ago, she was used to it when they were alone now.

He remembered when he first pushed, she nearly threw him out the window when he pressed against her and blew a puff of breath in her ear, first it started in a joke but instead it just got him addicted to her enjoyable scent and the adorable flustered expression she had. Since then he took his routine slow, he'd flirt with her here and there and get closer than normal to her, she started to react less now to his flirting, she knew he liked to push, to see his boundaries. Maybe it was natural hunting instincts that made him enjoy a game like this or maybe he just enjoyed her more than he should have.

Regardless, he fully pressed his nose against her skin, inhaling deeply again. Her smell was unique, it was clean, it was Raven. It was crisp and spicy, the smoke of incenses clung slightly to her as well as the faint smell of the lavender candles she used. It was like she smelled of hot spice with a softness of lavender, it was intoxicating and delicious. This was the point where she would leave, once he invaded her space, but instead she placed her book down, removed her hood and glanced down at him with waiting eyes.

She was playing along?

He waited a moment before he cautiously leaned in more, his body against hers, actually touching now, before he let another hot breath wash against her skin. "I thought this was the part where you run from the beast?" He joked, voice husky as he immediately became high on her scent. She didn't answer, but held her stare. Her cheeks stained a slight pink, but her face motionless.

Should he go for the kill?

He chose his next move carefully, running the tip of his tongue against the pulse on her neck. Her breath hitched, but she remained still, stoic. He smirked.

"Are you pretending I'm not here?" He asked, no answers, just breathing. So he did it again, bolder, pressing his tongue firmly against her neck, tasting her skin that was oh so divine. He'd never pushed her like this before, a small part of him was stilled worried about what would happen next if he went too far.

Then it hit him, a delicious smell. It took him over. It was beyond what he could explain, but it was Raven's. It burnt his nose in such a good way and made his mouth shut tight in a thin line, it heightened his already heightened senses. It made him feel like an animal, an animal who was hungry and just stumbled upon it's next meal, it made his mouth water, but feel dry at the same time.

He smelt it, her arousal, and it almost made him lose control. Almost. " God, _Rae_." He coughed out, deeper than normal. It took all his strength not to slide down her body and press his face between her milky thighs, to where that amazing scent was coming from. He wanted more of it, to inhale her completely, to taste her fully. He sucked in a sharp intake of air, before he pressed his nose firmly against where her shoulder and neck meet. He needed to focus, he had to control himself, control his inner beast.

If you'd looked at her, she still remained almost expressionless, but her cheeks were hot, her eyes a bit wider than normal, if just by a small fraction, but her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her blood rushing through her veins. She felt heat inside her, an odd sensation forming in her lower stomach. It beckoned to be satisfied, but she was unsure of what it was, what she should do, and the way he so desperately said her name just increased this foreign feeling reaping in her body.

She backed away finally. Moving silently off the couch and let him regain himself before she backed a few steps up from him. She grabbed the sides to her hood that laid against her shoulders and backed away as she brought it over her flushed face. Turning her back she strode silently away, confused, embarrassed, and unsure.

 _Her._

 _That scent._

 _He wanted more._ It lingered there, it stayed in his breath. It was so tempting, so arousing.

He wanted her. He felt desire in him, desire to follow, to quietly slip into her room. To experience her. To mate her. It was so primal. It was beast like. He wasn't sure why but one thing for certain was that he knew he would have her, to take the demonness for himself succumbing to him and only him. But it would take a bit more of this game that had started between them. He realized that all that teasing before, was just setting up the board, now it was time to roll the dice and test his luck with the first move. He couldn't approach her demanding it, she needed to want it. She needed to come to him. The game was about to begin. He needed to show her samples of what he could do to her, it was time to schedule a bit more alone time with _his_ Raven.

.

.

.

 **This was a story from Just a Frog that's still up and I'll be giving full credit to throughout each chapter(until someone tells me otherwise) but I picked this story back up after seeing it left off and because I as well as others I'm sure hoped to see a proper conclusion or continuation. The four original chapters will remain as they were though I'll probably put in a few small edits dependent on where I take the story and to fix whatever I may have found, though a strong chance it will reach its initial intended purpose where it will end off with Beast Boy and Raven finally having sex. Only time will tell if there may be an extra ending after that.**

 **But yes, each chapter will detail sexual situations between Beast Boy and Raven conducted like a game really, who will break and come to whom for release from the torment. Beast Boy will be a lot more animalistic and primal through this story. Raven will be a bit submissive but later on things may change...**


	2. First Roll of The Dice

**Disclaimer: I own no characters used in this story. This is fan made and is the original work of the author Just a Frog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Raven stalked swiftly down the hall way, her heart thumping wildly in her ears. What was that? What had just taken place, she didn't know. All of her emotions were on overdrive and hard to pinpoint, she didn't know how to handle it, though she hated confessing such things. Her body burnt, like a slow fire was traveling through her, down into her loins.

She felt her neck tingling, she could still feel that rough tongue pressed firmly against her skin, dragging against her pulse. It had been so, so intimate, so foreign. She remembered being frozen, trapped in ice and unable to move and yet scalding at the same time, like her skin would bubble and burst under the pressure of such a simple touch.

She let out the pained breath she was holding in, she needed fresh air, even the air in the tower was suffocating. She needed the icy winds from the ocean to cool this heat, to clear her clouded mind. She ascended quickly through the base, she needed to meditate, to wipe all this raw emotion out of her. She trained herself to be always in control, yet here she was, what she was sure was lust gripping her body in thorny vines, squeezing tightly and piercing her skin with poisonous needles.

She was almost at the top.

She could hear the waves crashing, beating against the rocks, whipping them with powerful bursts, water spilling high into the air and then falling back down again, slapping loudly against the ocean before being sucked back up into another oncoming wave the rocks fought against. It was an never ending cycle.

She reached the door, her slender fingers gripped the handle, about to turn it before she felt the warmth of another press against her, she stiffened. Their body was so close to hers, she felt them press into the curves of her back. It was him, she didn't have to guess, she knew it was.

Had he followed her or did he just know her that well. Either way, he was here. Here and pressed flushed against her, his groin firmly against the swell of her backside. Hitching her breath at that being the first thing of him she noticed.

She saw a hand moving towards the handle she held so desperately too, his hand placed itself on hers that was gripping the door for dear life with now white knuckles.

"Before you go out there." Beast Boy rasped in her ear, his breath sending shivers through her. "Just know, I can smell it on you. You can deny it, but your body can't." He sounded dark, she shivered again. This side of him. It was different, it was intimidating, controlling, and God, it made her stomach flip.

It was quiet for a moment, just their shallow breathing could be heard. It felt like a lifetime before she felt him move, the hand on hers lifted and traced a ghost trail up her arm, she felt him place his other hand against her smooth clothed stomach, pressing lightly down in an almost typing fashion. It swept above her navel, not daring to go lower.

When she tried to push him off her, she was frozen again. Only her heart wasn't stuck in the ice, it beat rapidly against her ribs fearing it would burst.

She opened her mouth to talk, but her throat was so dry, she could only let out a small gasp. Then he was gone, his warmth, his light touches, his influence over her. She started to breath again, when had she stopped?

She didn't even turn when he first left, it was as if she was stuck in place. It felt like hours before she regained her strength, regained herself. She opened the door and let the wind close it behind her. She embraced the cold, the numbness it brought and slid against the door until she sat down on the cold ground. She chanted, to forget, to wash her mind. Not only did her body feel ignited, her soul did too, and it was in a blazing flame that needed to be put out.

Why? Why was he doing this to her and why was she so weak to succumb to it so quickly?

Why did it feel so wrong, and at the same time feel oh so good? Why did she continue to crave those hands that spread that suffocating heat through her? Why did she crave them in other places?

She gasped, the heat wouldn't go away. She just couldn't get the feeling out of her head and the touches lingered on her skin. She traced her hand where his had been on her stomach, feeling the softness of her tight uniform under her fingers. It didn't feel as good as his hands felt.

She gave up trying to replicate that feeling, instead just staring outwards towards the black, star covered sky relishing in her element of the night and doing her damnedest to forget the man roaming inside the tower.

It wasn't until the night started to fade and the rising rays of pink and orange covered her in an early glow did she realize how long she'd been outside for. Her skin was ice now, she was shivering. She was cold, her body numb, but her soul wasn't.

She heard the creaking of the door behind her. She'd been up here for hours, mind wandering. Aimlessly.

"Must have been cold to sit up here all night...you know I could always warm you up." She heard a familiar voice say. It held a joking tone this time, but he was half serious. He walked over to her and sat next to her unmoving form.

"It was refreshing." She said through cautious eyes, her voice even. "You know I have trouble sleeping anyway."

"I do. You've never been a fan of resting properly, still consider bringing you a blanket up here every now and again." He sighed out, the cold morning winds chilling him, his pointed ear twitching a bit.

"Hm." She agreed, wary of the shift of kindness he'd returned to.

"Have you reached a new spiritual high then? Subjecting yourself to the cold? You could have just subjected yourself to a more primal need, that way you would have stayed warm and _satisfied_." Stomping out her earlier thoughts knowing the seriousness in his words but doing her best to not let it affect her like before.

"Who says I want something like that, I've lived perfectly without such acts?"

"If you deny it you're a fucking liar."

She was taken off guard. When had Beast Boy grown so...strong tongued. Sure they've had heated conversations, cursed in jest, and have been blunt at other times, but this was new. This was something more...dominant.

They stayed quiet. He seemed more controlled now. She relaxed, her eyes no longer weary. They watched the sun raise about half way together, oddly content before she stood.

"I'm going, I'll see you later Gar." and like that leaving him to his own devices. Her mind seemed clearer, though not much was shared. She was confused. What was his goal, to sleep with her? To break her? She didn't know, but she did know now she needed to keep her guard up when they were alone.

He nodded, but now it was his time to think up here on this cold morning.

He knew he had started a fire in her belly. He knew it was his job to keep feeding it until it was an uncontrollable flame bursting out of her and then he'd get what he wanted but he had to do it right. He'd wait a few days, let her relax, then he'd push her again, and then continue to push until she cracked. His next play from here would have to be more daring than she ever thought him capable of, so she sees there isn't a limit to this game and what he'd do.

That he would do anything to win.

The second roll of the dice had started. It was Raven's acceptance of the game. She was strong willed and stubborn. That only fed him on. It was a challenge, a hunt. He'd have her in his palm, begging beneath him as he quelled her fire. She'd be his, and he knew Raven enough besides her almost earlier confession to her temptations that she never experienced such acts. He'd claim her fully. He'd take her, and make sure he'd be the only one to have and satisfy her.

Now to see how she'd play her own hand next, she might avoid being stuck alone, or she could be sneaky enough to get a free sample and allow him to tease her for her own satisfaction. The thought though of her using this game to get off had him hiss out a breath. He couldn't think about that, no matter how tempting the thought of her satisfying herself was.

Humor this situation was to him, he pushed himself off the ground and inhaled the salted air, a smirk of satisfaction crossing his face.

"Funny, you've always been prided about how strong you are Raven, how invincible to everything you appear. But I'm the wolf, and you're my lamb. I can see your weakness because I just so happen to be it, and no matter what, you will be mine for the taking." He whispered to the wind, knowing she couldn't hear him, but letting the message pass along for anyone who dare attempt getting in his way through this. He felt powerful today as he returned inside. Now it was just patience, to lay low in the grass and wait for an opportunity to jump.

The days did pass, it had been almost a week now since the game began. At first Raven seemed suspicious, off towards him slightly. Not that anyone noticed, she hid her emotions very well, like she was always wearing a mask. Instead though she seemed at ease today, like she pushed the behavior of last week aside, convinced maybe he'd given up this supposed silly desire.

She was wrong of course. Tonight he knew he'd have her alone again. He set it up that way, unknown to the others, it was time to start the third part of his plan. He knew Cyborg spent every weekend at his girls house, and Robin and Starfire planned to go visit another base located quite a bit away to check on other honoraries the Titans had befriended over the years, meaning they would be gone too.

For now he had to act normal, no flirting or contact yet, it'd scare her off, she'd hide away in her room and he'd miss his chance. Right now though, she was too at ease to be worried. He could tell, he sensed her emotions. Though they aren't always clear he could get the gist of them.

He watched her from across the living room, the team was relaxing, making food, talking. He was on the couch. Playing a game, but really his eyes were locked onto his prey. He looked up and down her delicious body, how he wanted to sink his teeth into her, have her flesh between his fangs and having her groan under him, begging him for more, begging him to go harder, begging him to fill her.

When the time came when she was under him, begging for him like that, he already knew he'd give her everything, he'd ravish her completely. She be putty in his hands.

Patience, He just needed the patience. Patience until tonight and the day she breaks. So he continued to play his video game and waited so he the first of the two could be met.

The day moved slowly but his waiting paid off, the team was just about to leave, well all besides Raven and him. As they were saying goodbye he slinked off, he knew Raven would head for her room when they left and he'd be waiting in the hall for her, and just before she could reach the safety of her room is when he'd pounce.

After a few moments he heard steps down the hall, he hid in the shadows. He loved being right, he knew she wouldn't stay in the living area exposed to him, she'd of course go to her room, she thought she'd be safe from his advances this way. She was wrong, again.

He waited until she was right there, in front of her door before he swiftly moved in and pushed her against the wall. Pressing himself hard against her so she was stuck. She looked surprised for a moment before going back to her typical look.

"You're so predictable." Beast Boy smirked. She was helpless, which of course she wasn't in theory, she had powers of course, but his influence clouded her mind, made her powers fuzzy. Indeed he was her weakness. He nipped at her full bottom lip when she tried to speak, pinching the skin between a tooth and fang.

She struggled a bit. Moving side to side to get away, pushing her hands against his shoulders to squeeze out of his grip. He let her poor lip go, before leaning a leg between hers and grasping her wrists in one hand and held them above her before he leaned down towards her ear, his breath tickling her.

"God love, all that struggling. It feels good to have your body move against mine like that." She blushed and stopped, he knew she would and he let out a chuckle. He moved the leg he had between her legs up higher so she was practically sitting on it. He watched as she looked away, in an attempt to hide weakness and shame but all she did was expose her graceful, pale neck to him.

He leaned down, licking again at her pulse, she stiffened and stayed perfectly still, her breaths rapid. She was nervous, worried. Turned on.

He didn't stop at just licking, he wrapped his lips around her pulse and sucked the skin roughly between his teeth. He wanted to bruise her, hurt her, mark her all at once. He felt her shudder, her struggle no longer. He dropped her hands and they latched back onto his shoulders. This time for support.

She let out breathy moans as he mistreated her neck. One of his hands wrapped around her waist for more support while the other one rubbed a smooth thigh. Her eyes were cloudy, she was spaced out, breathing and moaning against him.

He kneaded her thigh, rubbing the smooth heated skin and pulled back from her neck only to attack it again on a different spot. He couldn't get enough of her skin, the taste of her neck.

She couldn't breath, couldn't think. She repressed lust for so long it was taking her over. Respect was erased, she was erased, all that was there now was a need for release. In a simple action she melted beneath him, her mind stopped working. There was nothing but here and now. She didn't even know what was happening, only that her body was burning hot.

" _Gar..._ " He heard her say faintly, it traveled straight to his groin. He felt himself harden at how she reacted to such simple teasing, he could smell her arousal. It filled the air around him. God she smelt amazing, he wanted to taste her but for now he'd settle with just touching.

He felt a bit braver, his hand on her thigh daring to reach higher and rub against her clothed sex. He cupped her through her uniform, her mound fit his palm perfectly. She whimpered as she ground against his hand, moisture from her was wetting the cloth against it.

If she had any idea what she looked like right now. How amazing she looked. She was grinding against his hand, her eyes clouded in lust, barely open as she concentrated on the pleasure. His quick fingers moved her uniform aside, pressing a finger against her bare skin, he was surprised to find her shaven, but he wasn't complaining as he started tracing her lips and nub. He squeezed her clit lightly before he rubbed a finger against it. The speed of rubbing his fingers against her sex growing more rapid as he sensed her getting closer.

His hand was wet with her now, he wanted to bring it to his lips, to get a taste of her but he could see how close she was. How far under she was in his spell. She was beautiful like this, losing herself to pleasure.

Her gasps and moans grew stronger and louder, she was so close, her body was on fire. She was almost there. He could tell, he rubbed against her clit faster, firmer. Her essence covered his hands.

"That's it. Come for _me_." He growled in her ear.

Those words rung in her head. _Come for him_? What happened, a moment ago she was struggling, now she was riding his fingers as she was about to reach her peak against his hand. She was ashamed. She was so raw and caught up in the moment she forgot who she was.

She snapped out of her lust induced spell, pushing him off of her with help from her weakened powers before he could get her to finish. She leaned against the wall breathing heavy, eyes wide. He seemed surprised as he hit the ground, looking up at her mixed expression.

As she stared at him, he could see her confusion, her desire.

 _She wanted him._

 _She loved it._

 _She was ashamed she enjoyed it._

She moved past him and walked into her room, not a word said as she allowed the door to close. She needed to think. It's exactly what he planned on, he thought as he looked at his hand glistening with her wetness, with her pleasure. He licked his fingers clean, satisfying himself with the taste of her softly humming in delight with a low chuckle.

He wanted more. He'd get more.

He fueled the fire with gasoline. It was only a matter of time before the explosion. In the mean time, adding more to the game would add to the fun and victory being ever closer in his favor. His next goal was to get that to happen again, except he needed to make sure she felt the pleasures he could offer. He needed to bring her to the peak of release without letting her push away and leave as he'd let her now.

For now to let her compose her self...or better yet, finish the job.

.

.

.


	3. A Climactic Push

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, original work of Just a Frog, enjoy!**

 _ **A/N:**_ Fair warning, this chapter takes a deeper turn, proceed carefully or not at all(Also, you may notice but I tone things down a bit here)

.

.

.

Raven walked only a few steps into her room before she leaned against the nearest wall and slid down. Her breathing was rough gasps as she felt the heat pooling in her settling. She was caught off guard, her walls had been down, he affected her so easily. One hot breath against her skin sent her into a spiral. In that moment all she knew was the heat and burning desire he'd awakened within her.

It struck her like lightning, it burned her skin. It left a mark, she never knew such pleasures. She had never allowed anyone to touch her so intimately, to have her privates be worked like that, not even she gave into her bodies own desires of release. Yet, to be touched by his rough hands, rubbing her small bundle of nerves so feverishly, so perfectly, it made her crave more. His fingers never even slipped inside her and there she was about to explode, to give in and experience that white hot pleasure coursing through her veins. Feeling the grip she had on herself tighten, traversing her body before she realized what she was doing and nearly tore them away from herself. She reprimanded herself in how much easier then when his hands touched those very same parts of her she'd been able to rip away, already imagining his hands on her once again...

She shook those thoughts from her head. Lust wasn't a need but a disgusting desire, one she need not be indulging.

Yet...

It had felt so amazing. The fact it had been so sudden, a shock. That he was so aggressive and bold. It excited her to no end. His eyes were dark and possessive, demanding and greedy. He looked at her like she was a meal. Something to sink his teeth into. She blamed the demonic side of her, the one she was sure took pleasure in this carnal pursuit of his, who craved the power tip he made between the two to prove his power and ability to be the only one worthy of her body. But a small voice in the back of her head seemed to call her out on the bullshit excuse, adding that a part of her, human even took pleasure in this dominance he showed just as much if not more then her aforementioned demon side did.

She heard him pull himself from the floor, a cool chuckle escaping his lips as he left her to her own thoughts obviously aware of what they were doing to her. Thoughts that would be her undoing.

When had he become...like this?

When did he attack her in the hallway, stalk her like a beast on the prowl? Beast boy was either changing before her eyes or she was. Was he getting stronger or was she the one getting weaker? All she knew was she gave in today, crumbled for if only a brief second yet it 'd been just enough to put a tear in her rope of sanity. Soon that rope would snap from the weight of her emotions, and she'd spiral downward into the same primal world of needs Beast Boy was in. For now she needed to try with all her might to hold that rope as long as she could and hope she could find a way to get past these sudden cravings for the changeling. She was strong and composed. In all dangers she was always calm. In the face of certain destruction she was unperturbed. In the pain of sadness she was always stilled. So why couldn't she remain the same over something as trivial as being courted? Maybe because he was a literal beast of a man who was willing to do anything to make her succumb to him. To watch her wither, beg, and crawl for the pleasures he'd give. She'd be his pet that he'd rut and play with whenever he wanted. That's what she knew he desired and wouldn't allow herself to think any differently on the matter. She had no knowledge of a romantic aspect of his actions, though romance would have been even more terrible than this, feeling her heart squeeze at the very notion he did this because he actually held emotional feelings for her beside physical.

At least a primal need to screw her into next week she could _almost_ , seemingly handle. Roses and chocolate? Talks of how they felt? She'd been through it before many times and it always blew up terribly in her face. That would be worse. Time though to feel like the victim was over as she knew these thoughts were far worse to think about then the ones of Beastboy and her own growing desire to fall into his arms for a night of pleasure.

She moved from the floor, feeling the effects from his previous ministrations still present on her as she shivered involuntarily able to still feel his hands where they'd pleasured a forbidden part of her body she would never have allowed him to. Though it wasn't his fingers, her sensitive body reacted immediately. She groaned. She wouldn't succumb to this. She needed to ignore emotions like this. Stripping off her cloak and rest of her attire she decided a hot bath was in order. Wasting no time, she enveloped in black and disappeared into the floor, going to savor a refreshing bath. She'd make sure the door was closed...and locked. Not wanting anymore surprises from the changeling.

.

.

.

.

She was cautious but not as much as she originally had been earlier on, now though she was concerned. It had been a bit in between their first two encounters, but it had been over three entire weeks of nothing more than friendly smiles, jokes, and laughs since the hallway. What happened she wondered as she watched him sitting on a kitchen stool, his eyes were on her as well, curiosity and his atypical playfulness dancing in their green depths.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Beast Boy laughed at her, taking a sip of soy milk before giving her a childish pout when she shot him her infamous 'stop it' glare. Even so, it ended up softening as she observed the strange acting man in front of her.

This was the Beast Boy she knew, loud but still maintained enough to be funny. Giving her goofy grins instead of dark smirks. Which meant something was up...what was he planning...did he no longer want her? Feeling her mood damper at the latter thought.

 _Wait! Why did that upset her?_

"Earth to Rae? Come in, this is the handsome, _devilish_ BB at your _command._ Over and out." Beast boy chuckled, light and good hearted at his mock impression of a space station call. Though with Cyborg in the background calling him a grass stain or a flea bag, he lost his oh so happy expression to retort with his usual whine at the metallic man calling him out on his lack of humor capabilities to especially get a laugh out of someone like Raven.

"What?" She hissed out, his ears flexing backwards from a show of hurt. Strange how he'd evolved. He had flexible sharp point ears, large canines, and his hands held clawed nails, sharp and jet black he'd given up on trying to cut down. He went through these changes when he was about sixteen. He became more like the animal he was. His senses also became very intense, to the point where he didn't need to transform into a dog to track, or an animal to see in the dark. He could actually sense emotions now as well, probably why he was still giving her those curious eyes, he could sense the confusion, stress, and sadness she just felt in the last few minutes causing her icy retort causing him to instinctively give her a scolded puppy dog look.

"Ouch. Grumpy. Sorry I said hello."

She didn't buy his act. This wasn't him. Well, this was him, about 5 years ago. She wanted to know what his game was. What was with the act and avoidance?

"What are you playing at?" Bluntness was her trait. Maybe being blunt would help unravel what he was planning, what he was doing. Did he seriously give up on her when he'd finally gotten his opportunity to make her into a puddle of confusion and desire? Was he just giving her time before he'd pounce again? Or was he letting her drive herself insane with thoughts of a plan or motive he may not have really had? She entertained the latter thought but waved it away in her belief that he wouldn't be so wise and cruel to do something like that...but then again, she still didn't fully know this sudden beastly side of Beastboy and all the abilities beside some unexplained sway he had over her that came with it.

He gave her a lopsided smile. His eyes on the other hand shifted quicker then his forms, sharp and calculating as they watched her. She saw the slightest flare of his nostrils before she realized he was smelling her emotional rise again along with her body temperature.

"Come here." He said as he picked up a hand and motioned her closer. She wanted to bite a retort at him for ordering something like that out of her, convincing herself she wasn't doing it simply because he told her, she timidly stepped until she stood barely in reach of him. He rolled his hand and stretched his arm out to grab the collar of her cape. She was pulled to him so her ear was by his lips, hot breath hitting the shell of her ear before he nipped at her suddenly feeling the fire in her loins burning to life again, wondering what he was going to do next. Questioning at the same time why coupled with her fear, excitement was present with him doing this with their teammates not too far off from them.

"Figure it out Rae." The voice was gruff and dark, catching his eyes cloud for a minute as she nearly became lost in their haze before they snapped back into his normal expression. Moving away from her again he regained his natural composure, the team of course being ever clueless to what was going on between the two.

"So how about that joke? It's about a priest and a dog..."

"For the love of the Titans BB, no one wants to hear your lame ass jokes now get the hell over here and play this damn game with me before I throw this thing out the window!" Cyborg yelled, clearly getting annoyed in a mindless video game he appeared to be getting frustrated with trying to beat the level of.

Beast Boy smirked and gave Raven a little wave. "Duty calls _,_ but maybe later we can do _something_ together? I'd really like to spend some time with _you_ ~?" Beast Boy laughed quietly. It was dark and haughty, Raven could practically feel the way he said it as if he was rubbing her down with it. It wasn't an option, it was a demand. Light in tone, thick in meaning. She weighed her options. She could say no, but if she did she would have to deal with him later. Agreeing to a set time would allow her to be less...caught off guard when he did make a move. Yet still she wished she could convince herself into denying his wishes, but again that hesitance returned and she was once again giving herself excuses in why she had to go. Especially with that tone did she really even have a choice? She decided it'd be easier if she walked into the wolves den knowing what she would face instead of being thrown suddenly into it without warning.

"Sure?" She said, uneasy.

"Cool, how's a movie sound?"

"Sounds good."

He nodded with a large cheshire grin and left her to go to the couch and join his metallic friend.

She was left standing there with her tea now cold in her hand like the feeling he once again left her with leaving her disatisfied, and though her face was calm like always her head was spinning with questions and ideas of their time together. What had she agreed too?

She left, pouring the leftover tea into the sink before she made it back to her room. It was time for a very long, and very calming meditation. If her emotions weren't in line, god knows what would happen.

.

.

.

.

.

She was so lost in meditation she didn't realize the time had passed so quickly. It was just morning when she was in the kitchen and she felt like in the blink of an eye it was now the evening. Though only about six it was still nonetheless a very long meditation. She sighed and got out of her cross legged position and stretched her legs by standing on the tips of her toes. She felt the relief wash over her muscles and she sighed again content having been able to regain her center again.

She decided a nice soothing bath and a change in attire would help to fully relax her. and keep her thoughts from wandering where they needn't be. Wearing her cloak and leotard all the time wasn't necessary even though it was usually her first choice. Dressing down just seemed more appealing and it wasn't uncommon for the Titans to every once and awhile adorn civilian clothing, and tonight for her felt like the kind of night to especially not wanting to risk giving him too much skin again.

So she took her bath and dried off, brushing her long hair, watching as it fell past her shoulders. Years ago it was barely past her chin, always growing quickly and getting cut out of her annoyance with it constantly getting in her way but then others started egging her to give it an actual chance, Beastboy having even told her how she looked drop dead gorgeous with her hair naturally extended. A small smile of the time when she tolerated him better and even with his crude joking, she could always sense how meaningful he was in his words and took appreciation in the matter. Eventually she decided she liked it long. She was done with her hair and placed her brush on her nightstand and went to look for something to wear. A pair of black leggings seemed like a comfortable choice paired with a loose white sweater with a large collar that hung from her shoulders.

Pulling on her clothing she looked in the mirror, something she never really did often. It was weird to see herself out of the leotard but it was nothing too terrible, in fact it wasn't a bad choice at all. The leggings of course hugged her thighs snugly and the loose sweater was still tight enough not to look frumpy and the low, large collar gave a nice amount of shoulders, neck, and cleavage for one too see if they were staring.

Before she became too lost in her own self-appreciation, she suddenly scowled at her reflection. She realized her subconscious act of trying to be appealing. Why did she even care what she looked like? She didn't have to look good tonight for _him_. She was about to rip her clothing off, maybe even cut low her hair again and look for something else, something that didn't even look good on her and covered up more then what she was allowing when she heard a rap of someones knuckles on her door.

"God Raven, it's ten already. Come out of your room or I'll come in there. Believe me though, if I come in there I won't be leaving until neither of us are capable of leaving the room. Actually...lets spend some time together in their, I've changed my mind about the movie, it wouldn't be as enjoyable as us..."

Briefly she wondered how long she'd spent in the bath when she heard Beastboy yell through the wall, initially tuning him out until she caught the last part and swiftly walked over to the door for it to slide open as her hand quickly muffled his mouth from saying anything else incriminating. "What in gods name are you thinking!? Do you want everyone to hear you!" She said in a hushed voice, dangerously on the point of sounding angry. She practically wanted to be with all he put her through, maybe then giving in to her anger she'd be able to fight off his advances with more ease then she'd done before. Suddenly feeling something wet on her though she froze up shivering from the sensitive sensation the rough appendage made on her as she far too slowly for her liking peeled her hand reluctantly away from him, casting her gaze away as she crossed her arms trying to hide the embarrassment that he'd overtaken her rising anger with.

"Chill out Rae, everyone's busy. Star and Robin are out doing another 'stakeout', and Cyborg's got his girl over and they're on the lower side of the tower chilling with one another." Beast boy smirked. "So they won't hear a thing once we get into your room and I have you bent over your bed and begging for me to-"

"Enough! Lets just watch the movie." Raven said in a huff as she strolled out into the hallway and started walking to the common area with Beast boy behind her, a goofy smirk on his face from once again having made the empath a flustered mess.

As they were walking he kept a slow pace to observe her from behind, his eyes raking down her body with reckless abandon from her amazing hips barely hidden by the leggings she wore, swaying to him almost teasingly with the assistance of her plump bottom and her powerful yet sexy legs. T He was tempted to go and give her a nice slap on the behind, probably a nice squeeze as well to feel the soft flesh in his own hand but decided against it...for now. He mentally marked that down as one of many more things to explore with her when he'd finally won the game and he successfully had his mate under his hold and sharing in his desires with a lack of innocence he entertained her being capable of learning.

"I'm really enjoying the view back here, we could definitely take our time going into the common room." He stated calmly, watching as she seemed to stumble a bit before regaining her composure, silently continuing to walk with a little less sway. He enjoyed her trying to ignore his comments, and get her body to follow in how she wanted it and not how it instinctively craved to, her reactions were simply adorable. She glared back at him before she walked through the door and they were finally inside the titans main room. There was a dim lighting to the room both from the light fixtures and the moon cast against the glass pane shining its spotlight into the room. If Raven wasn't so cautious with Beastboy and his plans, she'd have found more beauty in the room.

"What movie do you have in mind?" Raven asked as she walked over and sat on an end of the large couch, intent on this strictly being the two enjoying a movie together...though that same part of her from earlier laughed at the thought knowing otherwise. He shrugged and turned on the large television before popping in some mindless action movie. Raven was the kind of girl who found comedy and romance boring. Action though held her interests a little bit more then the other two. Honestly he knew she wasn't a movie person at all, simply seeing it as a means of distracting herself or others when she had to share in their company begrudgingly.

"I wasn't thinking much about the movie." he said sitting down next to her, giving her a sly side grin she rolled her eyes to. "Gar, I agreed to a movie...nothing else. Or would you prefer me to just leave?" Attempting to be the one to have a little more control of the situation even though it was obvious what was left of it was back in the comfort and safety of her room she started regretting she'd left now.

"Well you didn't disagree to anything else either."

"Well I do now." She retorted and looked towards the screen. Of course, he had other ideas though, moving his body to lay down on the couch and placing his head on her lap. She jumped and was ready to push him off, immediately assuming him about to try something on her.

"I'm just getting comfortable." He said coolly. She rolled her eyes tempted to still push him off but decided otherwise lest he force himself more on her then he already was.

"Of course you are..."

Around half an' hour passed with no other problems from him. She even found the silence relaxing. She looked down for a moment, looking at his peaceful face subconsciously having found her hand in his hair scratching it to his seemingly content. She liked him like this. Relaxed with no pressure on himself or her, he looked so content and she couldn't help sharing with him when he was like this. He was also a very good looking man, even if he was green, but she saw his skin tone as exotic compared to most others, it appealed to her especially with her own somewhat ashen appearance and she at times saw him able to relate with her being misjudged simply for their abnormal skin colors.

She felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks. _Oh God_...She just mentally called Beast Boy _handsome..._ and actually was enjoying his close proximity to her. Truly, she'd gone seriously insane.

"Hmm...what's on your mind?" he chipped in, turning so he was facing her stomach before bringing his eyes up to her face. That same curious look present in his eyes.

"Stop sensing my emotions."

"Okay Ms. Empath." He said sarcastically, sighing as he leaned his head back down to look at her stomach. Smirking as he got an idea that he'd held no hesitation in going through with, ever so carefully bringing his hand up and sneaking it underneath her shirt. His finger lightly tickling smooth skin ofher lower stomach.

Her breath hitched from the sudden intrusion, already feeling the spot his hand was at spreading throughout her body as the movie already was beginning to become a blur, not that she'd been giving it much attention and she honed in on the heat he was pooling through her body. They traced lightly on her creamy abdomen as he moved himself so his face wormed its way underneath the oversized sweater.

She opened her mouth to tell him off when she felt him trace his tongue along the side of her stomach before biting down a bit roughly on her soft skin, hands moving to yank him off but gasping as the small amount of pain seeped into her, tingling her body with a weird tinge of desire. Liking her reaction he bit down harder, his canines breaking her skin. The sudden increase of pain made her heart beat rapidly and strangely enough pleasure followed alongside it as she found a part of her that sought for him to do that again. Barely even having touched her as he'd done before and already she was becoming putty all over again. He watched as her natural powers healed the wound instantly. He licked the blood that managed to seep out, not particularly minding the metallic taste, a low growl vibrating in the back of his throat as he sought to have more of her. Reminding himself of what his plan was as he restrained himself to continue on tamed.

"Stop." She said breathlessly, but the meaningless plea went on deaf ears. Instead he emerged out of her sweater, pushing himself up so he was kneeling on the couch next to her as he hooked his fingers on the hem of her shirt and roughly yanked it up until it fell over the top of her still covered breasts but exposed enough skin to definitely appease him shortly. He watched her chest falling and rising in rapid breaths. Her eyes were wide. Scared...but secretly desperate for him to continue. Even with her denial, deeper parts of her curious to what more he could do to her...give to her. Her body was giving him all the signs to continue, her hands still frozen in place and yet to have made any movement or flash of powers to hurl him off of her. He caught the feint scent that was the smell of her arousal, feeling his own growing the more he continued to do with her. He didn't even bother with her bra, instead using his sharp teeth to tear the center and let it fall in two sides apart. She shuddered as her breasts were finally exposed to the cold air. Her hands finally moving to instinctively go up to cover herself but he wasn't having any of that. Loosely grabbing her hands, he held them still at her sides as he took in the site of her exposed chest, leaving her with no other choice but to watch as he licked his lips hungrily as his eyes were already devouring the naked mounds revealed before him.

"Beautiful." He breathed out, causing her to flush more then already had as he dipped his mouth close to one and let the tip of his tongue roll around one of its buds, feeling it harden up with his ministrations as she briefly attempted to sum up the strength and will to push him away but gasped as he played with her chest feeling her arms gush on her.

Again the overwhelming fire of lust clouded her. Half of her wanting it to continue and the other half fighting for control of the situation. Control to stop this before it went too far than she was apparently letting it. But it was slipping as that wonderful mouth of his was licking and sucking on with almost profound skill the newly introduced woman assumed him to possess. It was exciting her to no end as she could feel him growling around her which only further increased the pleasure. His eyes were more slanted as he let his instincts have a bit more control. Her mewls and gasps were fueling him on and he couldn't help but worship her gorgeous chest. To let his tongue work on tracing her hard buds and his teeth graze over them. Every once and a while he blew cold air onto them and watched as she'd twitch or shudder shivering out a breath of gratification.

He looked at her face as he removed his mouth and instead brought both his hands up and traced his thumbs over where his mouth had been, watching as she continued to elicit wonderful noises fully taken to her desires.

She was now arching into those hands. Her body was screaming with unknown lusts. Those rough fingers squeezing her and rubbing her was causing her to feel as if her body was going to catch fire. She closed her eyes and she couldn't help focusing on the feeling on her chest, too distracted to notice he was moving away from her coming to a kneel in front of her in front of the couch as she looked at him in confusion, far too dazed on the high to register what it was he was doing.

"Open your legs." He growled out. She numbly followed his orders and shyly spread her legs. Her mind was having a war but her body was seeking what it wanted. He gripped her leggings and pulled them down her spread legs. Surprised, but far too appreciative in seeing her without anything else underneath as he'd just assumed even in her uniform she preferred going without any. Another one of her habits that was her undoing. While she was still distracted, he knew it now or never to carry through with his plans, make his move before she fully registered what was about to happen and put back up her defenses. Her arousal was so strong and addicting he brought his nose closer to her and breathed her in before his long tongue pressed against her folds and licked at the moistness it was filmed with, not bothering for taking his time, one hand gripping her thigh to keep her in place as he savored the euphoric nectar he could abstain forever in having licking without abandon.

He barely got a taste of her before the sudden shock of the rough, heated appendage pressed against her opening shook her awake from the high he'd already had her set in. She gasped as she looked down at Beast boy between her legs, licking her like she was the first oasis he'd come across after hours of being in a hot desert. He grabbed her thighs and spread her legs wider, his tongue slipping into her, long and flexible as he swirled it inside of her making her gasp and squirm as he tasted deeper parts of her she'd never in her life imagined to be reached.

She tried to say something. Anything. She couldn't even form comprehensible words as her lower body was alight with pleasure. He dragged his tongue out of her and traced up to her sensitive pearl, sucking and nipping her swollen bundle as her body jerked in response towards him. Her hips raising to meet more into the mouth giving her feelings she could barely put into words, knowing she needed to get out before it was too late, before she did indeed succumb to him. She couldn't find the will to do it though. Instead her legs moving without her say so over his shoulders and pulling him further to her, Beastboy humming in response as he continued with his actions more fervently. This time he couldn't let her get away from him before making her finally reach her climax, without it, all his efforts would have been for naught and they'd be right back to where they were earlier this morning with her sated for the time and expectant of whatever move he intended to make next. If he wanted to progress things along further and turn the tides further into his favor, he needed to introduce her to something more than just what he could do to her. But what he could bring her to as well.

He could feel how her nerves were bursting in intensity. He could feel her muscles clamping around his tongue and hear how erratic her breathing was. He groaned, he knew when she did hit that high she'd snap out if this and it'd be back to this game. Honestly, he could just mate her now while she was lost to her desires, but that would be a waste. Knowing Raven, if he were to do that now, it would ruin not only his chances of being able to offer her the full physical gratification it could give her, but she'd never seek him out or allow it again. She'd never come back for more. He had to get her to ask for this kind of pleasure so she'd continue to come back because he was the only one who could do this to her. Give this to her. She needed to be the one to either start it, take control, or hell be blunt about it as she was with everything. Briefly, the image of her being blunt about it skyrocketed his arousal through the roof as he imagined her falling to his state and commanding her desires out of him, forcing herself upon him even just to get him to take the hint.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by her now louder moaning, music was the delicious sounds spilling from her lips without abandon as her hips moved of her own accord against him seeking out the strange feeling building up again she couldn't bring herself to leave without being quelled. He worked his tongue harder against her to help her along until he felt her inner walls tighten and then pulsate, clenching as she rode the waves of her first ever release. He was nearly tempted to lap up his reward but restrained himself before he was driven to doing more then what he'd already accomplished, pulling back to watch her body convulse, eyes flashing as they stared up to the ceiling and the breathless rise and fall of her still exposed chest, smirking at his doings as he almost seemed to be waiting for her to finally come back from the cloud nine she'd been squeezing to dear life on.

She never knew something could feel that good, something so dirty...

"Your taste is something I could never tire of you know." He sighed as he moved back to sitting next to her. Watching as she recovered and quickly pulled her leggings back up and pulled her sweater back on staring everywhere but him. They sat for a minute. Raven felt more awkward than she'd ever felt in her life. She didn't know what to say. What do you say to a man who just did things like that to you? What do you say when your body, heart, and mind were all working against one another each with their own distinct opinions of the situation that they even fought their selves on.

"So, enjoy the movie?" He chuckled watching as she was still calming her breaths and...well, everything, giving him a look of disbelief, shock and confusion. How was he able to remain so...cool about this, like he hadn't just done what he'd done. But it was obvious his question held hidden meaning to it, and she opened her mouth then closed it trying to find the right words to say.

"Let's...thank you...I mean...I need to go..." She stumbled on her words. She needed to be away from him. That tear in her rope was getting bigger and god knows she was losing whatever grip she had left on it. She swiftly got up and walked away. Ashamed.

Ashamed at herself. Disappointed she was so weak. So weak to the powers of lust. Weak to him.

As she left, she here was no way now she could deny any longer how much she enjoyed it.

Hell she absolutely loved it, but it was wrong. She wasn't and shouldn't have been just giving herself so freely to him like some willing whore. She actually let Beastboy bring her to the peak of pleasure. She let him lead her where ever he wanted. She felt so wrong, but everything about it felt so right.

She knew she should have listened to her mind as she'd been trying to do, but it seemed as if her mind wanted to agree with her body this time.

She needed to think.

 _And put on a new_ _ **bra.**_

While Raven left he pridefully smirked to himself. The poor girl. All this was so new to her. Raven being a half demon already had difficulty controlling her emotions on a daily basis. The fact that lust wasn't even a part of her daily emotional struggle was why he'd at least guessed she reacted so strongly and become so confused and out of control of her body during their little times together.

This aspect of her would make the game easier for him and for Raven, like many things about her already, it would lead to her undoing. Leaning back into the seat, he turned off the tv to coat himself in darkness as he just stared off in accomplishment, silently taming the arousal working on her had done to him as he thought on his plans for the demonness. Now he wanted all of her, he wanted to more than anything mate her. To be the first to be inside of her, and if he could have things his way, the last. So distracted was he with his more physical desires for her, it was near impossible with how much that part of her encompassed his thoughts for him to think of her in any emotional manner as he'd done many times before in the past. In this state though it'd be a miracle for him to even give mention of the past.

He brought a hand up and yawned. He decided sleeping would be a good idea for the time to rejuvenate and also help fully take back his own control of himself. It wasn't as if Raven was going to come to him tonight. No, not after that. She'd probably be trying to meditate her problems away. She was on a thin line, he knew that, and it was only a matter of time before she finally fell into the lions den that awaited her. He was ten moves ahead of her at this point and she was still stuck at the starting line with barely any movement made and if things continued going as he wanted them to, she'd remain that way and he'd have his mate much sooner then later.

.

.

.

 _ **Thanks for the read, see ya next chapter, and thanks to the reviews and feedback!**_


	4. Two Can Play

**Alright, here's the last chapter made by Just A Frog that I'm going to add and edit a lot more to start continuing in my direction with it.**

A few weeks had past them by since their last 'interaction with one another'. The moment of course was long gone and done with, but Raven couldn't be around the deceivingly goofy green changeling without a heat pooling between her legs and the ghost feeling of that flexible tongue against her. It was as if she could feel him, feel the warm, wet muscle lapping at her extremeties, those rough thumbs sliding gently over her taunt nipples as he seemed to have practically marked himself permanently upon her like a tattoo she was constantly reminded of every time she saw him.

She silently gasped from having lingered to long on what she was trying hard to convince herself as forbidden thoughts, shaking the memory away to hopefully leave her be but knowing it would continue to haunt her mind as it'd done for the recent weeks. Here she was standing in the common area, her mind replaying that disgusting, _yet delicious_ night. Shifting herself uncomfortably. Lately she'd been craving another encounter, yet she couldn't go crawling to him, it was beneath her and exactly what he wanted which she at least was able to fight in easily giving in to. Still, this feeling made her skin ache. She was uncomfortable with herself for even thinking such lewd thoughts, but it was as if she had no control over the matter and because he was the one that lit the spark in her it was like he was the only one that could sate it for her.

It was a never ending struggle within her lately. She barely kept her desire at bay, the growing flame now roaring as it wanted to break free. She wanted to give in, but being the stubborn woman she was she wouldn't give into it fully.

She at least was able to admit to herself she enjoyed that night. He made her reach a high she'd never hit, but now she felt herself craving another hit of him, another night of pleasure, a quick romp to settle this Raven he was creating. This Raven that was becoming desperately hungry, and wanted only one thing to sate what he'd awoken...satisfaction.

It didn't help her that he could sense it too, he could smell her arousal. The way he would smirk and stare at her with hungry eyes, every time he had the chance whether she knew it or not, he was watching her crack beneath the weight of her own wants. Indeed she was breaking before him and it was taking what will-power she had left to keep herself together. Even now, he was there on the common room couch, chancing a glance she caught emerald eyes piercing into her own as he observed the shell she'd maintained for years on end slowly crumble beneath his sight.

His nostrils flared as they seemed to always do, and she could tell he was once again trying to drug himself on her scent as he constantly did since the start of all this, he probably already knew it as well but in the midst of trying to break her he himself was also falling down that same hole, drugging himself too much on her to the point he inevitably could break from his own addictions. He was maddening himself on her and it was a wonder he'd kept up enough control not to just jump her on the spot and claim her as she was sure he desired to. She convinced herself once again that it was simply because he wanted to take pride in her crawling to him and wasn't because he considered her feelings on the matter. Though she felt a small pang of pain at the thought, curious why that didn't seem to be coupled with some form of appeasement like other thoughts she'd had of the changeling.

Across the room, Beastboy was indeed having an internal battle with himself, alone with only her it didn't take long for her scent to engulf the common room as he was in between analyzing her and being lost in the haze she aroused in him, restraining himself from flipping the board of the game and taking her then and there. He'd almost lost control before, restraining the inner animal in him that sought to rip her leotard to shreds and bend her over the counter, to take and mate with her as he desperately sought to. He knew she wanted him to as much as he did, but it was all about getting the girl to admit to it. If he gave in to his urges too suddenly, reverted to the beast within him then he'd end up scaring her away or worse and she needed to be the one that went to him. Besides putting a bad taste in his mouth thinking of her completely fearful, tears and panic across her expression unfittingly, the thought of her groveling to him, begging to be touched, to be pleased by him and him alone was enough to find control of the situation. Calming himself to go back to being relaxed in her presence. She had to let the words of defeat slip past her soft lips, not his.

It wasn't to say he couldn't push, he just couldn't take, at least not yet and she was the most stubborn person he'd come across in his lifetime. Getting her to acknowledge his jokes as funny still was a task in itself. Of course his efforts into breaking her were being met with success, but path to victory was made longer because of her self control and mastery over her emotions. Her emoticlones were surely going wild with his ministrations, and even with the mastery she had in keeping them tame, things became more complicated now that she had Lust who he was sure had joined the fray with the others finally reawaken from her prison.

She was rattling the cage, screaming to be set free, to spread her wings and help the empath experience the world of passion, pain, and pleasure in order to fill the throbbing ache that existed within both of them. If she continued to fight it, it would spread like an infection through her body until she was consumed by it, all until she finally fed the wants of Lust and the other emotions affected...herself included.

Like her mantra, she had to remind herself to not give in and go to him, no, somehow she had to convince him into giving her what she _wanted_ , what she _needed_ , and _craved._ She couldn't outright ask him, as blunt as she was, she would be too embarrassed to fully admit she was caving into her primal wants and he'd hold it over her as a reminder of her show of weakness, but oh how the malicious heat ached and throbbed in her and the longer she looked at him the more she felt her legs just wanting to walk over and give herself completely to him. It was forcing her to push another encounter with the beast, however, she had to make sure it didn't seem intentional. No, he be far too pleased with himself having her come to him, and though she ached, she also wasn't about to let him win... _Not yet._

A more devious thought entertained her mind, an idea since Lusts awakening and their first encounter in the hall that the emotion had been whispering from her prison and that the Raven of old wouldn't have even considered. Her desires were clouding her judgement at this point though and at the very least not only could she indulge this new craving to find some stability back on her end, she could also play along in this little game of his. He was capable of breaking just as much as she was and who's to say she couldn't push him as much as he'd been doing her, fan the flames of his own arousal so that he was the one that burned out from his fire instead of her. Lust seemed to grin in glee from her cage, hopping up and down from the idea being considered, her older side though disapproving of her taking to this method, indeed satisfied that they could come out of this game the winner instead of Beastboy.

He unknowingly had the playing field set for her to not just start the game, but to strike back with enough force to leave her own crippling blow as he'd done to her. She had an idea of how he was playing this game so there was no harm in her playing it in her own style, the chess board laid out before her awaiting for her to finally make her move, navigate the field to maneuver around him. She wouldn't have a lot of time, sensing the others approaching the common room, finally awakening from their own late night expenditures. It was time to move her pawn while she had the time.

With their gazes still connected, amethyst against emerald the air became still as his ears caught the rapid thumps of her chest meaning she was either awaiting or considering something, making it hard for him to tell with her impassive expression giving nothing away. His ears folding back as the earlier thought of him scaring to the point she'd push away at any approach he made on her and was getting more then uncomfortable with his constant gaze, a part of him considered standing and going over to give her reassurance even though he would regret doing so, putting an end to this game and attempting to win her over through different means. But before he could rise he stopped, shock nearly betraying his features as his nostrils moved, smelling an altogether...'different' smell from her, the aura she typically held being replaced with something more...challenging.

She slowly began to approach him, instinct telling him to move, to avoid the oncoming danger, but at the same time it glued him into his seat, ordering him not to move and to observe and let whatever she was planning be carried through with. He couldn't read her as he typically could and any sense of her plans was lost on him, but what he did notice was the excitement as she moved closer and closer to him. Licking his lips as the scent she presented to him drove his nerves wilder then they had before, staring up to her in expectation as he waited to see what she intended to do.

Terrified as she was with every single step she took, she needed bravery in this moment and she was surprised how much of it the very emotion was giving her, obviously a fan of a challenge and wanting to prove she could hang with the best of them as well. Egged on as well by her sisters who knew if they carried through with this, they'd get what they wanted. She wondered if she finally snapped beyond repair for the rash decision she was making to play along with his disgusting game, but she was too far along, stuck waist deep in the quicksand of lust he'd been pulling her further into. She was so close to him, their lips almost touching, she could feel his breath against her mouth, his eyes tracing her features the curve of her body then back up to her face waiting for her to move, to do something, to explain her plan to him, to back out before she got herself into an inescapable position.

She wanted to run, to forget about everything she'd worked up to getting into his proximity like this. But instead of backing away, she forced herself into executing her plan, brushing her lips against his and pushing her clothed privates against his thigh, she lowered herself onto his sitting form, both legs on his side. He could feel her heat against his leg and instinctively grabbed onto her rump to support her as her heat came over his own groin mindlessly grounding against him and hungrily lapping at his lip.

Confused was an understatement for what he felt, but he gave in to capturing her lips, kissing her back vigorously, the back of his mind wondering if he was having another day dream or this was really happening. Irregardless, he was going to enjoy it and see it through to the end, leaning up to deepen the kiss as a husky groan escaped him, squeezing her thighs to elicit light moans from her. Almost hissing in pleasure when her teeth captured his bottom lip, feeling his arousal growing as she pressed herself deeper onto him, pulling herself closer to him as he began getting frustrated with the clothing separating them.

And then she was gone, as quickly as it started and heated as it was getting it ended and her warm body and soft lips detached from him, for the first time having to watch her as she smirked at him, pulling the hood of her cape on and quietly moving away. Not even a word as she left him stupefied, his heart beating like a wild animal trying to escape its cage. She could feel as his emotions registered what happened, slapping sense into him to move after her, to not let her get away with what she'd done, standing up to go after her.

 _Check..._

Stepping around the couch, as still glazed over, he made one step before the common room doors flew open as she was departing and the voices of their team welcomed themselves into the room. Shock clear on his expression as he was stopped in pursuing after her, the arousal she left him with registered and he quickly moved back into his initial seat thankful the couch faced away from the team as he attempted to calm the erection she'd left him with.

 _And check..._

Pride she long since missed swelling inside of her as she could feel his emotions immediately spiral into a hurricane as they fought among themselves in going after her and sitting in their place before anyone in the team noticed. Offering her greeting to them, she moved around them to walk through the door and into the halls, headed towards her room and to leave Beastboy this time teased and craving more.

Luckily Beastboy had been able to calm himself in time for Cyborg to challenge him to a game, Starfire and Robin joining alongside to watch the two as he gave them his usual goofy grin, picking up a controller to take the metal man up on the challenge. As they played though his thoughts were on another challenge that had been taken up, his mind racing with the recent event that happened as he couldn't the near dark laugh that escaped him, confusing his metal friend who was in the process of handing him his green ass on a platter in the game he was already way ahead of him in. Clueless to the Changeling being completely unaware of the game.

She was trying to turn the tables on him, she thought she had the game in the bag because she pulled an unexpected stunt like that, but she was still but an amateur. She was still fresh to the game while he had enough knowledge and ability to keep hold of his place ahead of her on the board. She'd simply gotten a lucky roll of the dice, and irregardless of what moves she made to try catching up, he'd be the winner in the end.

He debated entertaining her on her 'success' or planning his next move, because things surely just got more interesting between them.

.

.

.

 **Alright, I did a lot of editing from the original chapter here but still kept it's direction how it'd initially been. From here on though I'll be taking over the rest of the story, hopefully able to do Just A Frog justice.**


	5. What I Want

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. This work is completely made for fictional and fan purposes. Also dedication to the original writer Just a Frog**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

When she finally reached her room, she stepped through the threshold waiting until the door sealed behind her and the silence she was so typically used to finally welcomed her home in its embrace. As reassurance washed over her, her back pressed to the wall sliding down it until she hit her bottom on the floor, hood falling from her head as she closed her eyes evening her suddenly realized, heavy breaths. Her chest rhythmically falling and rising in attempt to find her center in the hazy fog she'd become so lost in. _What had she just done?_ While a part of her wanted to jump into the bath and scrub herself clean of the surely untypical act she'd just committed, that she so willingly walked herself into, another relished the risk she'd just taken. The look on his expression as for the first time the tables were flipped and he was the one left a hot and bothered mess trying to figure her out gave a thrill to her that differed from coming to a major twist in a book, far more exciting even. Her emotions were congratulating her bravery, even Lust silently clapping in acknowledgement as Raven herself couldn't help taking a little appreciation as well in what she'd been able to do. Her own desires were still present, the teasing having as much effect on her as it did him, but she distracted herself in the pride of the fact that he'd suffered worse then she did especially as she trapped him with the others who would keep him from immediately coming after her for a while. Soaking in her first victory, she stood up, grabbing a change of clothes and headed into her restroom to take a very hot bath to calm her bundled nerves and reign in her own emotions that were still wiry from the recent events.

Leaving the door slightly agape, she tested the control of her powers, waving a glowing black hand to the knob of the tub surprised to see how effortlessly it turned with no blow back or repercussion. She'd thought her emotions were still out of control and would affect her abilities, Lust especially, then again though, she'd been quiet in her cage for the first time in a long while she awoke in her cage. She was probably sated from their earlier expenditure. Which reminded her that at some point she needed to talk to her. She needed to see just what she was dealing with her own lust wise. And if she did indeed attempt fighting back against Beastboy in this game of his...there was a likened chance she'd need the emotion on her side and definitely under her control. _It's dangerous...just like what I'd done enticing him, I think I'm aware but there's no certainty I know just how far he'd go for me._

Walking out of her clothing, she chanced a glanced at the wide mirror reflecting on the other wall of the room, eyeing the admittedly beautiful woman against it. Her hands going through her hair, they traced down her shoulders, cupping the full of her breasts that since developing more then they'd already been turned more then a few heads her way especially with her choice of attire, Beastboy commented many times before when he used to innocently flirt with her. A shudder escaped her in remembrance of the man who'd whisked her into a world of pleasure she'd never have expected herself to be so...willing to fall in with him, still remembering the previous night and how his mouth had worked so expertly against the entirety of her body.

Unconsciously finding her eyes lidding closed as her thumbs flicked against the pertness of her nipples, falling down her curves as they traced a path that she was barely comprehending, caught up in the thoughts of another certain individual pleasuring her. Knowing him as he was now, how he was likened to suddenly appear behind her, wordlessly letting his hands fall over where her own were, shivering in delight as she stopped to let him work his magic touch on her. Unlike the other times where she'd been too frozen up to properly react, she was fully aware and willing to take advantage of what was going on this time. Pressing her behind into him as his hand came up to cup her breast in one of his hands, fingers pinching her hardened nub as a silent open mouth gasp escaped her. His other hand sneaking between her legs that graciously opened to him, rubbing against her folds with expert fingers as she moved her body with his ministrations pressing further back into him egging him to give her more as he'd done before. "Gar...please..." Gasping out as he lowly chuckled in that delicious fashion he'd become so accustomed to using and that excited her while also stilling her nerves completely all the same. This time it was more of the former though. Needing...craving more as she felt his fingers move further down, fingers deftly sliding into her slicked walls as she moaned out in pleasurable relief, tilting her head back with an arch in her body as she felt the familiar flare of his nostrils against her skin wasting no time lapping against the addicting taste he liked as she opened her neck up more to sate his own appetite for her. She inhaled with another throaty moan, taking in his scent, the forestry pine intermingled with the ocean and something else she couldn't pinpoint that like an aphrodisiac further awoke her arousal, his fingers delving deeper as she pushed herself further into his hand."Enough games..." She commandingly whispered becoming tired of his slow teasing, arm wrapping around his head and pulling him in for a kiss. A purr of delight escaping her from how he began to fold to her demands, complying by speeding up his fingers and pulling her closer into him to deliver her the release she desired. Monotone voice giving way to a higher pitch she shamelessly let out, bringing his lips close to taste of the delicious man as she'd done earlier. Her body wanting to pull away from the release coming upon her but keeping herself buried in him as she sought out that finish again, feel the same amazing feeling that he'd done to her before. "Give it to me..." Feeling him through his uniform, thankful for the tightness of it as she could feel all of him, knowing exactly what she wanted after he was done and as their lips drew nearer, the vibration of his chest and the rub of himself against her gave indication of how he inteded to comply with her desires happily.

"Gar!" She cried out, back arching up and chest in the air, she noticed a lack of familiarly rough but gentle hands on her. The scent of her partner having suddenly disappeared as she assumed him to have peeled away to tease her, searching out for him with her still erratic powers which was a process especially with her frustration at him leaving her at the precipice all over again finally finding him in the common room? She questioned the strangeness of how he'd gotten over there so quickly especially without her having made any portals, feeling something wet hit her foot she looked down to see water moving her way and traced it up to the overflowing bath as she cursed and quickly attempted using her powers to shut off the knob but found that once again they'd left her. An annoyed sigh escaping her, she stepped up to manually turn the water off from overflowing any further, releasing water down the drain until the water was leveled back to her liking. Chancing a glance around the room one more time, she slowly stepped into the tub, sinking herself into the hot water that burned her skin so well and caused a pleased sigh to escape her. As she sat there, she replayed the events that had just transpired, questioning how he'd gotten in and left so quickly. There was no reason to ask why he'd done it as of course he took pleasure in torturing her but still, after earlier, she expected he would have gladly had her thrown up on the sink counter and ramming himself into her without abandon. Unconsciously shivering in delight of the thought. Steeling her nerves she immediately shook the thoughts out of her head. What the hell? When did I start thinking...speaking...becoming like him? A wicked chuckle reverberated through her head and she glared ahead, noting the familiarity of it as she bit back a growl.

"You..." Putting two and two together, realizing that they'd been responsible for the events that had just occurred.

I hoped you enjoyed your first taste of a 'wet dream', there's many more that can come with it.

Lust laughed giddily in her cage, Raven rubbing her temples as she closed her eyes to find her center, reminding herself to definitely find time for a visit into her mind. Needing to have a proper meeting with the newly awakened emotion especially since she had a power near similar to Rage when her fathers influence had been present. Dread sunk into her at the thought that Lust could possibly be another conduit of her emotions her father could use to get to her, to revive himself or bring forth his hell army all over again. Suddenly engaging herself in these activities with Beastboy, embracing the emotion even with how good everything felt was beginning to sound like a bad idea in the making, not that what they were already doing was. _What would happen when the team found out about this?_ She wanted to believe they'd just tease the two for a long time which they'd stop when she started casting some permanent hexes on them, but there was also the thought they could be ostracized for what they were doing. Hell, knowing Robin, if she was left with no choice but to go into detail of exactly how all of this began, there would be no love loss in what he'd do to Beastboy because of how he practically forced himself onto her. There was no doubt that all of the team would have no qualms hurting him for pushing all of this upon her, and it'd be a struggle to explain herself in the mess that went on. _'Well of course I didn't want it, but I didn't exactly stop him.'_ Grimacing, she sunk herself deeper into the water. Well that just made her sound easy then. Like if it'd been anyone else who'd done what he had to her, she'd have bent herself over for them with no questions asked. Of course if it had been anyone else who'd tried these things to her, they'd have been welcomed to a world of hell that even Trigon would have smiled in pride of her bringing down upon them.

No, Beastboy was...different. He was close...not so much like the others where she regarded them in brotherly or sisterly light but he was somebody she knew she could go to and who understood her better then anyone else in his own Beastboy fashion. Plus it was hard not to find some attraction to the man, someone who truly did grow into part of his code-name, a Beast who could bring a crowd of admirers with but a snap of his fingers as he was now. But when one wasn't so distracted with the hotness of his body, they could catch the warmness his eyes always held behind them, the 20 watt smile that could light up the most cynical persons mood that put him in a far more handsome light especially coupled with the green of his skin. He truly was the embodiment of freedom and she could count many times when even though she ignored or turned down his claims, that he made her feel more liberated just by being around his presence. He influenced her in ways neither of them truly knew the depths of and...suddenly she was scared. Biting her lip, feeling the heat of her cheeks of thinking of him for so long she shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts before more came with it. She shouldn't think of him in that light. Especially as he was now, the lust driven animal he was. He was making it clear he wanted nothing more then her body and as it stood now, it satisfied her that that's all he wanted. She hoped. It was best for the both of them if they didn't involve any strong emotions into this, no, that would just cause trouble down the road for the both of them. But once again she felt a slight ping of pain in her chest from once again trying to convince herself of the thought much to her confusion.

Not realizing how long she'd been in the tub with her thoughts, she halted herself to focus back on simply reigning in her emotions and relaxing herself. Finally, she had time to herself and here she was forcing the changeling back into her thoughts. She needed to savor this time while she could because it was only a matter of time before he came after her again. Time passed as she lazily washed herself, not so much needing the bath but simply wanting to submerge herself somewhere relaxing other then her bed with a book. Though thinking about it now, it would be a perfect pass time to think about the rest of her plans for the day. Then again, there wasn't really much to do besides her usual meditation, book reading, tea making, sleep repeat and repeat. Crime wasn't as erratic as it'd been when they were younger, Robin kept on the toes and with Starfire on his side took care of most of the smaller crimes that went under the polices radars. Cyborg was always in and out of the house, everyone aware of his newest muse who he'd taken a longer liking to and everyone was certain was finally _'the one'_. Only Raven and Beastboy knew how true that belief everyone had was of course, Raven always sensing his love spiking similiarly to what Robin and Starfire had for each other. Beastboy having once explained that it could have been easier if he could smell him like he did with the others but noticing the changes in his body temperature, the speed up of his cybernetic parts as they worked in overdrive unnecessarily under the metal mans calm composure when speaking to them. Plus being his best friend came with the perk of getting the man to admit his feelings first to him before anyone else.

Raven quickly shook that line of thoughts out of her head, far too aware of how much she'd been once again letting her head become clouded with _'him'_. No...it was simply because compared to the others, they were the only two Titans without much to do in the tower besides spend their time together. So of course they ended up thinking more about one another, and probably explained him noticing her more then he typically did. Yes, that was more of a sensible reason then the one she prefer not entertaining herself with again. Feeling her fingers wrinkling up, she decided it was time to finally get out, she moved to stand up as her hands went on both of the baths sides to push herself up when she stopped. Narrowing her eyes and glancing around. There was an uncomfortable feeling that slid down her spine and instinct was telling her to be wary of something possibly watching her. There was nothing in sight which only unnerved her even more, attempting to use her powers to maybe hone in on if there was something or someone being a peeping tom but finding them still not entirely under her control. _'Great...so that means...'_

"Enjoying yourself? If you wanted to take a bath you could have simply asked me to join you you know, it would preferably make this game of ours easier to bring to a conclusion. You've already gotten a taste of that, and there's certainly more to it I intend to bring babe." His cocky tone, deeply masculine with an immediate allure to it, she didn't need her powers to know that it was him.

"Perfect timing. I'm done, so you can leave now." She calmly spoke, already having found her center and feeling it slip all over again with the man simply announcing his presence without reveal. She didn't know where he was or would pop up from and that scared her, but also turned her on to the point she couldn't help the earlier thoughts of where she wanted him to appear so she could surprise him with a more real show then the one implanted in her head at the time. His words were vulgar and should have been brushed off her shoulder like the dirt it was, enemies of their past having done similiarly and she'd been able to handle with a much esier stride. But not him.

"Aw Rae, at least give me a show to make up for it, I mean..." She gasped as the sudden transmutation of green occurred directly in front of her, watching as a chiseled jawline cleanly shaven, full lips pulled into a haughty grimace, and emerald eyes sharpened dangerously appeared with the rest of his form. In between her legs as both his hands kept him up to lean awfully close to her giving her an immediate whiff of his scent, far more pungent then the one from her daydream and that took every fiber in her being to keep her already waking emotions back down along with her own unnatural instinct to want to pull him into her to finally satisfy and put an end to this. "You had no problem back in the common room you left me in." His tone obviously indicating his disdain for her having toyed with him, attempting to hide it though behind his arrogance she'd easily been able to see through.

He would have shown himself sooner, the empath having been far too distracted in her thoughts to have heard him walk into her room unannounced as he'd already had the plan of 'punishment' for her actions. Just his luck to find her traced presence not in sight, disgruntled, he almost didn't hear the movement of water not too far off, the door across from her room slightly agape knowing where his target lied. Peaking in to find her enjoying herself a little bath without a care in the world, almost as if she'd forgotten that he was after her virginity and then some. After that, slipping through and into the bathtub had been so easy he could have walked right through. Now, hovering over her, her face flushed from the heat of embarrassment and her own definite arousal, he caught the way her eyes shied between confidence and hesitance, also sneaking glances down his body that did not go unnoticed. He almost tempted the thought of shedding to his own nudity, ogling the beautiful body submerged in the water as he had to fight his own beast from saying to hell with her opinion of him later and screwing her on the spot. She obviously wanted him at this point, just simply wouldn't admit to it.

"...you forced my hand." Surprised at her finally finding her voice, his frustration came back to the forefront of his mind and he decided to at least give her a lesson. "I wanted nothing to do with this until you-"

Her voice cutting short as a sharp gasp escaped her, her initial valiance to stand up properly to him being clouded over from the leg that moved up between her legs and rubbed up against her unclothed sex, the water adding extra stimulation. "I brought you into this, yadda yadda, don't put this on me like it's my fault Rae. You know as well as I do you could have stopped me when I got that first taste of you, hell, you could have stopped me amidst my flirting when it'd been more tame. But you allowed me to do everything I desired with you and more. I'm right aren't I?"

She attempted to respond but he moved against her with more intensity, her hands finding the the front of his uniform as she gripped it tightly with quiet, open mouthed moans escaping her. "A-ah...I..." Still trying to say something through the maze of pleasure she was becoming more lost in the longer he kept her there.

But Beastboy could tell from her stopping short there that he indeed was correct. "I have to say though, you did something I had not been expecting. Challenge me. Let me just warn you of this..." He moved his leg away, smirking as her hips continued to move from the brief disengagement, expression in between frustration and relief before her eyes widened and her legs shot up out of the water with an arch of her back, his fingers entering her without warning as he watched lust take over her, unable to fight him back or make a response. "You are but a mere fawn trying to defend yourself against the alpha wolf. I allowed you to have a kick at me, which you hit with a little more force then expected, but there won't be anymore given opportunities. You finally decided to play your hand which you should have given all or nothing with. For that...was your one. Last. Shot." Pushing deeper into her, faster, her body shivering and grip on him becoming weak as she could already feel that familiarly delicious squeeze and tense of her insides. Skin burning up not that the heat of the water was much help.

Raven couldn't do anything, just like she'd done, he surprised her even though she should have foreseen him taking vengeance on her. Her powers were back to being locked in a box until he brought her to her release, the control she thought she'd have by now still lost as she could focus only on her lust and the pleasures he drowned her in. She brought her eyes down to him, his eyes now cocky, alight with the fires of victorius pride, but that same fight of control of his own desires present. Lust was enjoying herself in his attention to offer her help at this point, as were her emotions, which meant she was all alone in this battle. She forced her body to hold back its desire for release, knowing how with each one he brought her to, the closer she came to losing the fight and sucummbing fully to him. And dammit, she was not going to just stay idle to his devices any longer.

Beastboy chuckled, feeling her tighten around his fingers and knowing her release was soon upon her. It wouldn't be long. He was drawing very near to the finish line and even with her movement on the board she was still far behind to catch up to him. I'll have my mate Raven, the more you deny, the closer you draw yourself to finally-

His instincts suddenly were roaring in his head, suddenly feeling powerful legs hook around his waist, her moan dancing through the air as she only pushed herself deeper onto him. But with one hand, stuck between her and the other keeping him stable he was unable to stop her pushing him back as his head smacked into the wall putting him in a slight daze. Groaning out in pain, he shook awareness back into his body, registering first that he was on his back and there was a form on top of him to restrict his movements. Especially made harder as they were sitting directly on his crotch with his arm trapped between the soft feeling body and pair of breasts glued down onto his chest. His vision was clouded by violets, attempting to move his other arm but finding it held above his head by wet pale arms struggling against them, already aware of who was responsible.

"Rae-oh~" His response stopping at a throaty growl, shivering as a small tongue licked along his neck down to his shoulder where it bit down. "You think this is going to do anything." He lowly hissed, cursing himself for coming immediately for her after what she'd done earlier, the effects of before coupled with what she did now making it challenging to not give in. And the bite to him...his fangs immediately sharpened, the urge to claim her and mark her strengthening but having to bite back that desire for the sake of not losing himself. And the game.

"What's the matter?" Her quiet voice whispered, kissing where she'd marked her bite on him, to the side of his face where she caught his ear between her teeth nibbling at it as she felt his body shiver in delight. Raising up, her chest hovering in front of his face, he attempted raising his head to capture one of her breasts to turn the tide and at least taste of her but she pulled herself back with a smirk leaving him subjected to watching the sexy, wild, and dark look that marred her features. "You almost seem desperate for something..."

Her hands were on his chest, confusing him and thinking her foolish to have relinquished the hold on his arm he attempted moving it but found it stuck in its place as if she'd cuffed it tightly against the wall to keep him restrained. So her powers are working again...that's a problem...Now he was the one helplessly left to her ministrations, her body shivering as she lifted herself from his fingers that slowly slid out of her, surprised how her powers and body didn't waiver or fall from the action. Instead, with a flick of her hand, his arm joined the other one above his head as she returned to her spot on top of him. She was embarrassed but not as much as before, now that she had an idea of what it was like and what she needed to do there was no hesitance as she rubbed against him, causing pleasured hisses to escape from the man underneath her. Leaning down she kissed along his chin, his face moving in attempt to catch her face but she pulled away or moved down to his neck until he was craning unsuccessfully for her, only able to buck his hips to the friction she caused which only made his situation worse.

Her hands moved under the shirt of his uniform, feeling him up as he nearly felt his eyes roll back from the delicate fingers dancing trails of electricity through his body, as they teasingly drew higher and lower. "You were right...I didn't stop you all those times I could have, and I'd be lying to go about admitting I should have. Initially it was to let you bore yourself...but then you wanted more from me, and forced awake my desire..." Biting back his desire to say or make responses to show she was having more effect on him then he was already showing, far too sensitive for his own liking and blaming the effect he'd taken care of Raven this entire month without paying attention heavily to his own urges. "And now...all I want is to have you inside of me." Raven nearly smiling in devious glee at the sharp breath he took, tightening of his body as he bit his tongue from hearing such provocative words from her he thought to only hear in his dreams. Arousal shooting up and straining against his clothing, seriously cursing that he hadn't stripped himself earlier on. Feeling his hardened self made her only grind against him with more intensity, the pleasure she brought made harder by the fact she was teasing him. Restricting him from grabbing her, tasting her like he wanted to and he could almost feel his lips becoming dry at this point.

"Well you have me where you want me, all you have to do is tell me what you want me to do and take down your powers. Believe me, I'll more then oblige." Forcing out with a growl, suddenly stilling his breath when her hand suddenly sneaked its way within the confines of his clothing and now held his length, delicately stroking it as his breath quickened and he bit his lip to the point of drawing blood. Something she took notice of but didn't berate him like he would with her. The water definitely not helping.

"I could, and it would satisfy both our needs. But you'd be getting what you want and not me..." Fingers dancing up his tip causing a low groan to helplessly escape him, desperately wanting to just grab her. At least have a feel of her while she was torturing him. Using his own move from that night against him.

"And what...do you want out of this? For me to be the one to beg for you? To chase you on hands and feet...until you finally accept me?" He hissed out, expecting for Ravens expression or eyes to convey the correctness to his words. To prove that she as well wanted to see him do something so...submissive.

"No." Her response left him taken aback, groaning as she squeezed her hand around him nearly causing him to lurch. Trying to buck against her hand but with her grip so fierce taking away the same level of pleasure she initially was giving as he was left to just lay there until she was done or slipped up. _Still though...if that's not what she wants, then what is it..._

Her hand resuming stroking him as his eyes lidded, he could smell her drawing closer, her scent driving his nerves wild as the beast inside roared to be released from both him and her. Wanting to get over with what they all desired. He felt her breath hit his ear, focusing through her touch on him to hear the whisper of words. His eyes flew open, watching her pull back as he could almost note a change in the Raven he thought he had all figured out. Before he could retort everything went black, a twist in his stomach and he suddenly found himself laying on his bed. His uniform was drenched, expression still in shock as the animals inside of him were roaring wildly, his beast practically trying to force itself into control as they all had one objective in mind, her words repeating over and over like a broken record for all of them to hear. Fighting with himself in how to approach what she wanted, especially when not long ago that's all he berated himself on not doing but wanting her to tell him as he repeated it one more time so as it could register clearly in his still muddled head.

 _"I want you to give in to your urges and take me. To give me no say and ravage me as you so please."_

The game just got a lot more complicated now.

.

.

.

 ** _Long chapter, but just setting up future chapters and events as like I said before, this story will have a few changes here and there from its initial goal as this story was meant to be something around eight or so chapters but may turn into something longer due to my own idea and for the sake of the newer policies, this story isn't a complete and utter smut fest that'll get it taken down. Though the goal will indeed be saw through to, this inevitably reaches its end when Beastboy and Raven finally have sex with one another, however there will be a lot of teasing so forth as both are stubborn in that regard. Many 'moments' between the two, (I'm hoping to have one in every chapter), until one finally is victorious over the other._**

 ** _Who do you think will reach Breaking Point first?_**

 ** _Thanks a lot for the positive feedback by the way, it's much appreciated and encourages faster uploads and attention._**


End file.
